Mass Fracturing Disaster
The mass fracturing disaster was an event caused by Chiharu Matsuyamachi releasing hundreds of frenzied frogs upon a crowd of demonstrators, that caused the deaths of over 4000 people. Prelude Misogi Hakuto, in protest of the Buppa City Emergency Measures Bill, had amassed a large demonstration in front of the National Assembly of Buppa City to oppose the bill for the sake of justice and peace. Alongside him where the rest of Heiwa happiness Heroes. While this was occurring, in the crowd was Motomu Robahata, who was contemplating whether Hakuto cared for half-fractured humans like him and whilst preying on one of the members of Triple H, Moroha Imashika. While all of this was happening, Shintarou Jagasaki, as part of his duty as a police officer, was keeping the peace at the demonstration, so it did not turn into a riot. While doing this however, Jagasaki was greeted by his rival, Chiharu Matsuyamachi, disguised as a fellow officer. After initiating his conversation with Jagasaki about the interests of the demonstrators and their affection towards heroes, he finished off his speech with saying how much he wanted to destroy them. Jagasaki responded to this threat by pulling his gun on Matsuyamachi and calling for backup. As he did this Matsuyamchi threatened the life of Jagasaki's lover, Clarabelle Kawamoto, and began to transform his left hand in preparation for a fight, making Jagasaki transform slightly as well. As the two did this, Jagasaki's backup arrived and noticed the two were fractured humans, which caused them to pull their guns out and order both of them to put their hands up. Having ignored their orders, Matsuyamachi pulled out a small glass jar with a frenzied frog in it, explaining that he kept it without letting his partner, Naraku, eat it. As Jagasaki wondered why he did this, he turned around and was given his answer, in the form of Naraku carrying a wooden net, filled to the brim with hundreds of frenzied frogs. As Jagasaki realized the horror that Matsuyamachi wished to unleash, Naraku released the frogs upon the demonstrators, marking the beginning of the event. Disaster Initial Massacre As the frogs fell on a demonstration that was filled with hundreds of people feeling many emotions, the transformations were almost instantaneous. Even those demonstrators that didn't feel that much emotion during the protest would feel many different emotions as they saw people getting killed and try to survive, not only causing them to fracture, but also transform into fractured humans designed after much different emotions than the ones the initial fractured humans had felt. All of this combined meant a fractured human army would be made, consisting of a vast amount of extremely diverse fractured humans, all of which having different powers that would need to be countered by different means. This fact was made even worse when some of them started turning into evolved fractured humans. As the massacre began, Matsuyamachi simply walked away to find Misogi Hakuto and fight him, leaving Jagasaki to wonder what he should do. With the Heiwa Happiness Heroes, after Hakuto kills Junkie due fracturing, he orders the rest of his comrades to wipe out the fractured humans and rescue as many humans as they can, as he turns into his third form and begins to do just so. As Jagasaki is trying to find Matsuyamchi, he turns into his third form to save two people, who turn out to be the wife and daughter Oruto Aruko, Misaki Aruko and Shiori Aruko respectively, from the fractured human Nomeadusa, using Jet Jagan. While this is happening, Aruko himself is turning into his third form and defending himself from and killing any fractured humans that attempt to impede him from reaching his wife and daughter. Back to Jagasaki, who has just turned Jagan into it's sniper form to fight Nomeadusa, misses his shot as the fractured human dodges it and lunges it's snakes towards Jagasaki's arm to immobilize him, just as it goes for the killing blow on Misaki. Just as Jagasaki is about to fail in his rescue mission, Aruko appears to kill Nomeadusa and save all three of them. As he does so though, without realizing he has saved his family, Aruko drinks one last drop of alcohol and before finally fracturing. Without realizing her father has fractured, Shiori goes to hug her father and her mother attempts to save her from her now fractured human ex husband, but ends up being killed by him with one punch to the head. Jagasaki, realizing that the man is no longer himself, successfully saves Shiori and puts her father out of his misery by shooting him in the head. With the man who was both his friend and father of the girl he just saved killed, Jagasaki looks down at the now orphaned girl, wondering if he had done the right thing. With the first part of the disaster over with only a few fractured humans remaining, Chiharu Matsuyamachi finally confronts Misogi Hakuto, wanting to challenge him both in their morals and killing capacity. As Matsuyamchi debates the idea of justice to Hakuto, the two begin to clash with Hakuto attempting to punch Matsuyamachi, who is able to block the punch with his wooden tendrils, just as he thinks he has the upper hand though, Hakuto is able to cut through the wood by turning his forearm into buzz saws. With Matsuyamachi realizing this fight will require more of his effort, he begins producing enough wood to overwhelm Hakuto enough to change into his fourth form. Before the rest of the fight is shown, we see Yuma Kujou in an emergency shelter using her power to heal any injuries that can't be healed with first aid. As she is doing this, she is called by Jagasaki on the phone who asks her if she can heal someone with their head blown off. She confirms that she cannot heal anyone who's heart has stopped, meaning that Aruko cannot be brought back to life. As Jagasaki's fears are confirmed, he lands next to her and tells her to look after Shiori while he gets vengeance for Aruko's death. Jagasaki then sets out to find Matsuyamachi in the centre point of where the massacre took place, looking at the graveyard that it has become. As he travels to the front of the assembly however, he finds Hakuto after his fight with Matsuyamachi, crucified and impaled, as a warning from Matsuyamachi to the rest of those aspiring to become heroes like Hakuto. We find Moroha Imashika and Taro Kida killing off the last remaining fractured humans. As they are nearly done with their goal, Imashika wonders how many more of the fractured humans are left. Kida wonders if the situation that they are in will improve and what will happen to heroes like them, Imashika replies that she thinks that due to the Triple H supporters killing each other, Triple H may have to disband due to the apathy that the populace will experience. After saying this, Imashika leaves Kida to finish the job, as she wonders what she should do now that her goal to become an idol has been accomplished. As she starts to ponder this, she notices someone buried in bodies pleading for help, Imashika goes to help this person in need, who turns out to be Motomu Robahata, who did this as a trap to use his aphrodisiac tongue on Imashika and rape her. As this is happening, Kida is vlogging himself, talking about how even if the Triple H falls, he'll still be there and showing off all the people that the disaster has killed. As he is doing this, he notices behind him is the conjoined fractured human, made up of the three girls he exploited with his fame, Sexerberus running at him. Kida turns into his second form just in time, as sexerberus bites down on his head. Unfortunately for Kida, it turns out that the fractured human has the ice fang ability, which is able to freeze Kida's slime and shatter him to pieces, as the other two heads clamp down on his neck. Before Kida can reform, Sexerberus grabs his head and begins to eat him, killing him in the process. We then see Imashika being raped by Robahata, but due to a flashback of her molestation by her father, she inflicts an injury on herself during intercourse, causing the mind controlling effects of the aphrodisiac tongue to be negated. We see Hakuto on the cross again contemplating whether he truly is a hero. As Jagasaki goes to save him from his crucified state, Hakuto berates him by asking if he came to laugh at him and if he was friends with Matsuyamchi, as Jagasaki answers both questions with a negative, Hakuto tells him of the reason for his crucifixion as a war criminal. Before he can continue his speech, Jagasaki begins to tear him out of the wooden tendrils holding him in place. With this, Hakuto thanks Jagasaki before punching him in the jaw and pulling a sword from the palm of his hand, explaining to Jagasaki that he has given him one last chance at restoring his honor and proceeds to commit seppuku. As Jagasaki begins his mourning of another friend, Hakuto's tadpole escapes his body as it's host becomes deceased. As it does this however, Hakuto's body moves by itself with what little energy it has left, fueled by his sudden desire to live, and connects his wires to the tadpole, not only allowing him to live but also accelerate the tadpoles growth into a frog, fracturing Hakuto. Once fractured, Hakuto begins to connect his wires to all of the dead bodies around him, sucking the remaining energy out of them and become much stronger and much larger, becoming the Berserker Misogideon. This is where the second part of the disaster begins. Jagasaki Vs Hakuto As Jagasaki and Hakuto begin their battle, Jagasaki attempts to shoot at him with a blast from Jagan, to little effect. Hakuto then prepares to smash Jagasaki when Doku comes along due to sensing all of the fractured human transformations, he is then narrowly saved by Jagasaki as Hakuto's hand nearly lands on the both of them. As Jagasaki lands with Doku, who confirms that Hakuto will be unable to transform back now that the tadpole has matured into a frog, Jagasaki gets stabbed by Hakuto's cables in the barrel of Jagan, giving him the idea to shoot the Jagan while the cables are in there, causing Hakuto's hand to blow up. Jagasaki proceeds to turn into his fourth form and brings out the most powerful weapons of the Jagans arsenal, preparing for the battle ahead. Jagasaki, being ordered by Doku, shoots all of his weapons at the exposed left arm now that the hand is gone, which brings little effect as the wound closes up. Hakuto responds to Jagasaki's blows with a back hand, sending Jagasaki across a park and past the emergency shelter, with Hakuto close behind, absorbing the energy from the remaining living civilians at the shelter. As Jagasaki get's up from the received attack, he asks Doku how he should defeat him, who tells him that he has no choice but to use a piercing bullet. As Jagasaki complies, the round stabs Hakuto, but not deep enough to make a hole. Doku tells Jagasaki that it needs more energy, causing him to transform more of himself to acquire the energy needed for such a round to be created. Doku warns Jagasaki that if he fractures from doing this, he won't turn back, with no other option however, Jagasaki asks Doku if he has a duhnng-ball on him, when Doku confirms that he does, Jagasaki tells him that he is going to push his limits, while dodging a wipe from Hakuto. Jagasaki proceeds to fly into the air, using Wing Jagan, almost fracturing while doing so, using Trident Jagan to pierce through the head of Hakuto, snorting a Duhnng-Ball just in time to negate the fracturing and go back into his fourth form. As he does this, Hakuto begins to gain a new ability, one that allows him to create energy balls, which he shoots straight at Jagasaki. We cut back to Robahata, who is done raping Imashika, talking to himself in the mirror, when Imashika acts like she wants him to do it again. When Robahata comes close enough to her to decline, Imashika lunges towards his crotch and uses her scissor hands to castrate him. Before she can finish him off however, Imashika misses due to still being exhausted and in pain, allowing Robahata to escape the bathroom and proceed to witness Jagasaki being shot into the national assembly. As Jagasaki lands onto the assembly, loses his right arm and leg, reverting back into his human form. As his life flashes before his eyes, while wondering if he should fracture in order to beat Hakuto, Yuma Kujo comes to Jagasaki's aid, bringing back his arm and leg while also destroying the remaining fractured cells on his body. As Jagasaki notices her ability can kill fractured cells, he comes up with an idea to finally kill Hakuto, involving Jagasaki storing energy in his right arm while Kujo destroys enough fractured cells for him to not fracture. Hakuto, having absorbed enough energy from both dead and living bodies, has transformed into his evolved form and begins to shoot an even more powerful blast than before, destroying the Kasumigaseki, including the Prime Ministers office. It is after this that Jagasaki turns Jagan into its dragon form and flies toward Hakuto, with Kujo sitting behind him. Jagasaki then has to dodge shots of energy blasts and hand swipes from Hakuto until he has enough energy to pierce through Hakuto's armour and kill his frog, otherwise the lack of energy would make the Dragon Jagan cease to fly. As he does this, Kujo takes control of the flight for him, as to allow him more concentration on his desires to make more energy, while doing so also thinking about how doing this makes him a homicidal maniac. Due to the excess of his desires becoming too strong, allowing the fractured cell growths to overpower and grow over Kujo. We then see Robahata stumbling towards Hakuto, while hallucinating of his first love, Karen-Chan, due to blood loss. When he reaches Hakuto, who almost crushes him, his cables begin absorbing energy from Robahata. The fractured cell growths on Jagasaki continue to grow over Kujo, causing her to go unconscious, then Hakuto finally catches the Dragon Jagan. Before he can crush it however, Robahata finally fractures, making him go insane and begin using his transformed tongue to produce enough energy into Hakuto's cables to overload them, allowing his escape. As he escapes, he begins climbing up the leg of Hakuto, overloading parts of him as he goes. Just as he gets to the thigh of the Berserker, Robahata's torso tears off from his pelvis as the the cables attempt to stop him. When this fails, Hakuto let's go of the Dragon Jagan and grabs what's left of Robahata and bites off his head, his last thoughts being of Karen-Chan. All of this gives Jagasaki enough time to charge up enough energy and transform the Dragon Jagan into it's second form and bite through the chest of Hakuto's Berserker. As Jagasaki opens the Dragon Jagan's mouth, to shoot Hakuto himself, he reminds him of the promise he made about killing him if ever fractured, Hakuto responds by thanking Jagasaki and asking him to kill him. Jagasaki closes his eyes, sings the 'Shoot em up' song and fires. With the death of Misogi Hakuto, the Mass fracturing disaster finally came to an end. Aftermath The instigator of the disaster, Chiharu Matsuyamachi, escaped the disaster relatively unharmed, as Shintarou Jagasaki was unable to fight him due to exhaustion. He left commemorating Jagasaki for being able to kill Hakuto without fracturing and losing his humanity. The disaster claimed over 4000, including Misaki Aruko, Oruto Aruko, Taro Kida, Motomu Robahata, Misogi Hakuto and countless innocent demonstrators. The disaster also inadvertently lead to the orphaning of Shiori Aruko, the rape of Moroha Imashika and the destruction of the Kasumigaseki. With the leader of Triple H now deceased, Moroha Imashika took the place of Misogi Hakuto as CEO of the Triple H Company, allowing her to release Duhnng-Ball G for public use, which had explosive sales in Tokyo A majority of the populace saw Misogi Hakuto as the true cause of the disaster, as no one but Jagasaki and Hakuto knew who Chiharu Matsuyamachi was. A group of enthusiasts however saw Hakuto as a revolutionary for peace, even memorializing Hakuto's original home town as a sacred place, paying their respects to the fallen Triple H members. There were those however that felt the need to spray slanderous graffiti on the memorial site. With Shintarou Jagasaki using his powers in view of countless civilians and news choppers, Jagasaki's Dragon Jagan was seen and talked about on the news, even two weeks after the disaster had ended. This did however eventually lead to his secret as a fractured human warrior being found out by the 'Special Kajin Analysis Team', who made him join through blackmail of both his powers and his deceased girlfriend's, Yuriko ishizaka's, lifeless and fractured head being in his fridge, beginning his services in S.K.A.T. Category:Event